


The Fallen Angel

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angel Louis Tomlinson, Angst, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Demon Harry Styles, Demons, Devils, Fallen Angel Harry Styles, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: The devil returns to claim his love, but the love has been lost in his acts.-It's been three days...Three days of me sitting alone in the deepest dungeon of hell. The slightest of noise is enough to raise bile in my throat from the threat of what, or moreover who, it could be.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 60
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on wattpad. (Wattpad account: JenniferKaid)
> 
> (Do not translate, copy and/or publish elsewhere.)

It's the day that I will be wedded off to the man who took away my happiness, my soul and my love.

I gaze at my reflection in the mirror; my blue eyes no longer reflecting happiness and love they once used to, turning grey from longing for someone who I will never see again, or so I believe. The colour of my cheeks has long since been pale, the crimson hue never returning, just like _him_.

Angela is doing my hair, styling them across my forehead in a soft fringe. I am clad in a white suit, a rose pinned to its pocket. I don't fancy anything, not the decor or the preparation, oddly enough, I am not experiencing any cold feet or jittery butterflies in my stomach, but then again, why would I?

This is not my dream wedding, I won't be marrying the man I want to spend my forever with, and I am not allowed to rebel, for it is not our behaviour to do so and father will be not proud if I did.

"I will be back with your bouquet," Angela smiles and walks away after I nod.

I take a deep breath and reality hits me hard, I will never see him again, I haven't even heard from him in a year. Even though I know he can't return, still, every single day I pray for his safety.

The sound of window panels hitting the wall snap me out of my train of thoughts. My head whips toward the wide open window as cold wind fills the room.

There is an eerie presence to the way the wind howls, the day is bright outside but my room has turned gloomy.

I walk toward the window and shut it, latching it just to assure my frantic heart that everything is safe.

" _Louis_ ," I hear a whisper calling my name, and it's not just any whisper, it's him. 

My eyes are wild, and face must depict utter surprise as I search for his presence, for his figure or shadow, anything.

" _Oh, my love,_ " the same voice calls out, " _You look dazzling in that suit, wish it was for me and not that piece of dirt_."

I gasp in surprise when those warm and gentle fingers touch my back, but there is no one when I turn, maybe it's my imagination, but how can I not recognize that touch. I can never confuse with his touch, he is here.

" _Why do you look so lifeless, agápi mou?_ " I don't understand the term he uses but it's not the time to delve on that. His voice gives away his sadness.

"Where are you?" I ask and realise how desperate my voice is, even when I whisper.

I receive no response but I feel him again, a finger tracing my skin, starting from my temple and travelling down to my clavicle. My eyes flutter shut under his mere touch. Oh, how much I have craved him.

" _Right here, Louis, I told you I'll come back to take you_ ," his breath hits my ear and I gasp when he plants a tender kiss under it.

"It's my wedding today," I gulp and I can feel the anger radiating off of his unseen figure.

" _Zayn_ ," he hisses, " _Tha ton skotóso_."

Before I can ask what he means or anything else, the room turns dark, that eerie feeling grips my heart again, clutching and squeezing it. 

I look beside me when the light passing through the glass diminishes, resulting in my eyes widening and mouth parting in shock. There he stands in all his glory, a set jaw, muscled torso and arms, ink marking his skin, eyes black and menacing, his once beautiful, white wings have turned the darkest shade of black - It's him but it's not the man I fell in love with, it's not the angel whose voice would capture and heal any soul. His halo is no more there, and I can see pointed fangs as he smirks in a way which can be anything but innocent. The green of his eyes that I used to get lost into are no more there.

A lone tear rolls down my eye as I whisper in shock, _"Harry!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been three days..._

Three days of me sitting alone in the deepest dungeon of hell. The slightest of noise was enough to raise the hair at my back and for bile to rise in my throat from the threat of what, or moreover who, it could be.

Grim is forming a sheath on top of my skin, the feathers of my wings are slowly dusting up, giving them a charcoal tint.

I have cried enough, there are no more tears left in me to shed.

The worst of all is, I haven't seen him since he left me here. A part of my conscious blames me for being stuck here. He had offered me to come along him, to stay with him and be his, but the moral side of mine stood against it. Not wanting to be anywhere near him. Not after witnessing how cruelly he had killed my brothers in order to escape heaven with me being his captive.

The insults I threw at him did nothing but earn me a slap across my face before he grabbed me and flew down here, locking me in here with nothing but darkness.

How could he do this? He used to love me. But maybe that is in the past now, maybe he has forgotten our love and all he wants is to spite Father by taking me away from home.

I have discarded my coat long since, only wearing a shirt and trousers which are nearing to fall off with how torn they are.

My stomach growls in protest. Even though they did provide me with food, I refused to even touch it. I would rather die.

My eyes widen and search for the source when I hear footsteps nearing me. A metal door is opened and the fire torches light up around the small room I am in, making me flinch and shield my eyes with wings.

The footsteps stop in front of me and I feel someone touching my wings causing me to retreat further in the corner.

"It's just me, _agápi mou_." 

_Harry_.

I unfurl my wings and stare up at him, his expression hardens as he looks at my cheek, the gash now sporting a hideous colour.

"Shouldn't have done that," he chastises himself and kneels in front of me, hand nearing my cheek to touch it but I flinch away, ducking my head. "This is what I don't like!" His voice roars and I stiffen with fear, I have never heard him screaming. He has never made me fear him, but it's not him, I remind myself. He has turned into a monster.

I clench my eyes shut when his fingers touch the bruise on my cheek. His touch is what makes me weak, it's still the same, so soft. It's as if we are back in time; me sitting on his lap as he touches me with care.

"Do you remember when you were mine? When you used to love my presence," his voice comes out in a whisper, almost begging, "When you used to love me."

_I do remember everything._

I still love how we used to be, but I don't love him anymore.

"You know we promised to love each other forever. I am still holding on to my promise, _agápi mou_."

His words are messing up with my head.

I do remember our promise and did love him until three days back. But... do I still love him?

A pain shoots through my wings, making me snap my neck to the side and I get my answer. I have started to despise him, dislike the way he has become, the devil he has turned into.

One of my feathers turns to a grey shade before falling off and I can't help but let out a cry of pain. The pain is blinding. I never knew it would hurt this much when a feather falls off. I never even thought that I would break my promise and start losing the feathers on my wings.

Harry winds his arms around me, bringing me to his chest and rubbing my back, "It's alright, Lou. I understand why you hate me. I hate myself, too."

I try to push him off but he just tightens his hold.

"Let go off me!" I scream and finally succeed in getting his arms off of me. "You are a monster! It's your fault that I am hurting! I hate you!"

The pain surges through my entire back, making me fall forward on my arms. I gasp for air, trying to breathe, to get control of my body. I get a glimpse of my wings only to find out that most of the feathers have turned grey, the shooting pain increasing with each falling feather.

"Be grateful I haven't given you to anyone to punish you for disrespecting me," he pulls my hair to make me look at him, his fangs at display, even longer and menacing than before. "Let me tell you what. I can throw you away to my minions and they will make sure that you never try to disrespect me, that too if you return alive from there."

Fresh tears stream down my cheeks, and here I was thinking that I was done with crying.

"You're... hurting me," I croak out and feel him release his grip, his expression changing to that of realisation. And maybe I see a flicker of green in those immensely black eyes, but before I could register anything, everything goes black.

" _Agápi mou!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up with most of my body aching. It feels as if the skin over my shoulder blades has been cut open and left to bleed, my head is pounding and stomach is begging for some food.

I am surprised when I find no darkness around myself, rather the room is lit with candles and fire torches, lava flowing down behind a wall of glass. 

This isn't where I was held captive.

Even my clothes are changed. They are not muddy or tattered, rather it is a single Chiton reaching down to my knees. My skin is not layered with sweat or grim, it's clean.

_Did he bathe me?_

My neck whips around to take in my surroundings. It's... intimidating, yet so beautiful. Like the man who says he loves me, yet his actions defy his words.

Surprisingly, my cheek isn't stinging as it had been before. I touch it and to astonish me further, there is no gash or cut.

How long had I been out?

The bed I am sitting on is big, gigantic even, drowning me within the sheets and mattress. This surely isn't a normal room. A thought crosses my mind and I know it's true, but I find it hard to believe.

Why would Harry bring me to his room even after I told him that I hate him? He is confusing. One moment he is hitting or shouting at me, and the other, he is taking care of me.

Why does he even want me? Aren't there enough demons to please him? They would even love him for they all are the same. Heartless and cruel.

I miss home.

This isn't where I am supposed to be. I have to find my way back. He can't keep me locked in here forever.

I try to flap my wings and I can feel my muscles stretching and relaxing to take off in a flight but nothing happens. It's then that I realise why my skin is burning.

_He has cut off my wings!_

My brain shuts down for the next few minutes. I can't process anything, all I feel is numb. Then, a lone tear lands on my lap.

_He is a monster! He is worse than what I thought!_

I lay back down and curl in on myself, letting the bedding swallow me and make me feel small, and somehow protected.

I don't stop my tears, nor do I lower my voice as I cry into the pillow.

I lost my wings, the only thing to remind me of where I belonged to.

How didn't I notice that my wings were missing?

I feel weak and vulnerable. They were my only and last defence against the unending evil and darkness of this place.

My body is drained of any emotion by the time my eyes shut close and I doze off.

-

I have lost the sense of time. No one has entered ever since I woke up last time. I don't know what to feel or think.

Should I be scared of what might happen?

But what is the worst thing that can happen? Someone might kill me, right?

At this point I don't even fear death. At least that would pull me out of my misery of being a shell of a man who once used to feel so deeply.

And if no one kills me then I am sure I will soon die of starvation.

I want someone to be around me. To make me feel anything, even anger or resentment would do. I just want to feel.

I don't want to accept but...

_I want him here._

The memory is etched clear in my vision; blames and insults being thrown at him without a second thought. He listened and absorbed every word, not arguing or defending himself. I know it was not him, I know he was not at fault, but words were stuck in my throat and I couldn't protect him.

Only if I could have seen those green eyes turning dark as he turned to leave forever.

That breaks me down again. 

This is all so confusing. I hate him, but I want him. I want to never see him, but I want his arms wrapped around me, anchoring me.

It seems like all I have done ever since he took me away from home is cry. Crying due what he's done. For what he has become. For what he says but doesn't act on it. And most of all because despite everything, a small part of me still refuses to hate him, still loves him like he is the ray of light to guide me out of the pit of darkness I am slowly drowning into.

I don't know for how long I sit in the same position, wondering if this is how I would have to live until I die, when the door cracks open. A tired looking Harry enters, his majestic, black wings dragging behind him as he walks toward the bed. I envy him, envy his wings. How dare he take away something that was mine? First his heart and then my wings.

His eyes meet mine and an expression of relief forms on his face before it turns into worry.

"I'll get something for you to eat," he murmurs and turns back.

"Don't bother. I would rather die," I manage to croak out of my parched throat.

I don't know what to expect when I say that, but definitely not what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like it so far. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_"Don't bother. I would rather die."_

He turns to face me again, his wings flutter behind him and I envy him for that. Anger bubbles inside me for what he has done, but before I can speak, he does.

"You have lost your wings and haven't eaten since the moment you came here-"

"That's because I don't want to be here!" I seethe at him in fury. "You brought me here against my will! You took away my wings! How cruel can you be!?" My sudden confidence has me marching over to him and slapping him across his face.

My eyes blow wide in fear as he grabs me by my neck and pushes me against a wall. I wince as my sore back hits the hard surface.

"Do not interrupt me while I speak!" He grits out, tightening his hold around my neck. I tug at his hand in a futile attempt, only resulting in him growling at me.

"Har-ry... please," I choke out. I can feel the darkness clouding my senses again but he releases his grip immediately and holds me as I fall into his arms.

"Why do you defy me and make me do these things?" He whispers and I can sense a battle inside him, as if he doesn't know who to blame; him or me.

"You took away my wings," I reply in a whisper and he tightens his embrace. Oddly, I love being in his arms right now. I don't have energy or will to pull away, so I let him hold me for as long as he desires.

"I had to," his voice is low... sad.

"So that I wouldn't leave?"

"You couldn't have left even if you had them," he answers, amused. "I won't let you away from me again."

"What if I don't want to be with you? Will you force me to stay?"

"Yes, _agápi mou_ ," his reply is instant and sincere. "Nothing and no one can take you away from me."

I don't know whether to be petrified or flattered, so I choose none.

"I am hungry," I look up at him to see him smiling. I wish I could see the green of his eyes again, if only for once. Maybe they would tell me what happened to him. What changed him.

"Now that's something that can be arranged quickly," he brushes his hand on my cheek and settles other on my hip, giving it a small squeeze. "Why don't you sit down again while I tell my servants to bring food for us in here?"

"Us? You haven't eaten?" I ask out of curiosity. This conversation feels so normal. This is what's confusing about him, I never know which way his mood swings.

He shakes his head and heads out.

I sit back down on the chair around the small dining. There are just two chairs, the other one right beside the one I am sitting on rather than facing me.

He made it clear that I can never escape this place. Should I feel comfortable with that? It's getting harder for me to get a hold upon my thoughts. 

He returns back in a short while, a woman trailing behind him with her head bowed down. Her wings are mud coloured and tattered from beneath. I notice that her eyes are completely black when she looks up while serving plates from the trolley.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asks when I keep staring at her retreating figure.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I shrug and turn to look at my plate. The food looks mouth-watering and my stomach grumbles.

I hear a short laugh and glare at the source.

"You should have eaten when food was offered rather than being stubborn," he smirks, unaffected by my clear distaste of his actions right now.

"Maybe you should think that someone would prefer to starve rather than eat something offered by you."

"And yet, here we are."

I huff and drop the conversation. Picking up the fork, I stab into the piece of meat, wishing it was Harry's skin.

None of us says anything until the plates are empty. I feel considerably better after eating.

"You said you hadn't eaten. Why?" I ask again.

"You don't get the hint to drop a subject, do you?" I give him a bored look, wanting him to continue. He lets out a deep breath. "You were out for four days. Even in unconscious state your body was writhing with each shedding feather. I couldn't have stomached anything even if I had eaten. You were dying in front of my eyes from the pain, I couldn't think of anything else but you."

I let out a whisper of his name, "Harry-"

"I had to cut off your wings, or else...," he clenches his eyes before speaking, "You would have died."

He is out of his chair and heading again to the door before I can respond.

"Harry, wait!" I call after him.

His feet come to a halt and I am quick to catch up with him. I wrap my arms around his torso from behind and don't let myself think too much as I place a kiss at his neck.

"Thank you," I whisper and place another kiss at the same spot before pulling back.

He is quite and I wait for him to speak.

"Y-you should rest," he stutters and doesn't turn before flying out.

I bite my lower lip and try to suppress the heat rising on my cheeks. I don't know what got into me to do this, but it feels nice.

And...

_He cares for me._


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since being here, I don't feel any pain when I wake up. The urge to cry has absolutely left me. There is a slight ache present in my back but it's nothing I can't ignore.

Maybe it's due to the incident that occurred last night which has me at ease.

As my senses start to kick in, I feel a weight lying on my middle. Slowly, I blink my eyes open and an instant blush rises at my cheeks.

Harry's arm is wrapped around my stomach, his face is resting at my chest, hair brushing my neck. I don't remember when he came to bed. Surely after I had slept.

He shifts and his nose presses against my collarbone.

"Lou," a soft sigh leaves his red lips as he nuzzles at my skin.

"Harry, wake up," I speak in a low voice. When he doesn't budge, I take it as an opportunity to caress his cheek and run my fingers through his hair. They are longer than when he had left, they look good on him.

He stirs and blinks his eyes open. Naturally, I expect to see black, instead I am greeted with soft and confused green eyes, looking at me curiously.

"Lou," he whispers again, louder this time.

"Hi," I feel shy again. This is familiar and I like this feeling.

He cranes his neck and nuzzles at my nose, " _Chaírete_. I thought you hated me."

I hum and nuzzle back into his touch. "I still do."

He lets out a soft a chuckle.

"Your eyes are green."

"Are they?" He shoots me a playful smirk.

_Oh, he is messing with me... and I like this, too._

"Turn on your front, will you?" He twirls his finger and I find myself obeying. "Just lay still. I am not going to hurt you," he whispers in my ear and places a tender kiss under it, making me blush again. I don't object as he undoes the strings of my Chiton, opening it and exposing my back. He presses his palms against my shoulder blades and I wince.

Slowly, I feel the ache from earlier subsiding, I turn my neck to look at him and I am definitely shocked to see his eyes glowing golden.

He removes his hands and ties the knots, his eyes are once again black when I turn to sit up.

"How?--" I don't know what to say. 

"Your father banished me but forgot to take away his blessings. I still have those specialities, healing and all, additional to that of a demon's. That's what makes me the devil," he shrugs and flashes me a grin.

I like it when he is in a good mood. I find myself snuggling back to his body when he opens his arms in invitation. His wings wrap around both of us like a black, silk cloak.

"Are you sure you don't hate me?" He asks again after a while and I really want to smack him.

He is making it difficult for me to get a hold of my feelings.

"My answer is still the same."

He sighs and presses a kiss to my head. "What can I do to change your mind?"

I can hear the plea in his voice and that makes me think. "You can go back to how you used to be with me. You can start with promising me that you won't hurt me and would listen to what I have to say."

"I can do that," his lips brush against my temple, "And I never meant to hurt you, _agápi mou_. You just make me... you make me lose control of my mind. I don't know what to do sometimes. You said you didn't want to stay with me in my room, you didn't eat anything, you pulled away from my touches, you don't listen to what I say. I didn't know what else to do... I just know how to punish someone."

I let his words sink in and I am shocked when I don't want to blame him.

"I am not _someone_ , Harry. You say that you love me, yet you do things which defy your words."

He is quite for a while and I can see an inner battle going through him. Finally, he nods.

"I do love you, so much. Always have and always will," his arms squeeze me closer to him, legs parting to let me settle between them completely, "But... I have changed. I am not the angel you used to love. I am not just the devil either. I am the worst nightmare anyone can imagine. I rule over those who are corrupted. And yet... I can't help but love you. Loving is a sin for a sinner like me. But I don't deserve, or even imagine you to love me back."

As he says these words, I see a kind soul which has lost its way into the darkness. I want to be his light, to pull him back. And even if I fail to do so, I would be contented to be a part of his dark world, to provide him with the little light he needs. 

I move to straddle his legs and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing his face to my chest.

He looks up at me, looking confused yet pleased. " _Agápi mou?_ " His voice is a breathy whisper, disbelief clear in it.

I place a finger at his lips and kiss his cheek, "Everything will be fine. We'll be fine."

_With time, I'll fall in love again._


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do you have to argue for every little thing?" Harry grits through his teeth, his hands are clenched in fists by his sides and I know he is keeping himself from lashing out at me. "Can't you just follow a single order?"

"I am not your slave, Harry, and I am not going to stay locked in here for you to treat me like a possession," I try to be calm as I voice my thoughts again.

He has been denying me from going out of this room and it has already been four days. It's suffocating me to stay in here. All I want is for him to show me around, tell me what places are safe to go and what are off limits. I will do as he says. If he tells me to not open a door, I won't.

"You are so fucking stubborn," I hear him mutter under his breath, and before I can comprehend, he has thrown me over his shoulder.

I gasp and struggle from where I am hanging off his shoulder. "Put. Me. Down." I stress each word with a punch to his back, but that does nothing to even make him flinch. He walks out of the room I have been confined to and moves only a few steps forward before making me land on my feet and presses me back to a wall.

He leans closer to me, causing my heart to thud loudly against my chest. His arms bracket my face and wings sprawl out to cover me from an outsider's view.

"I have some rules before I let you 'explore'," his breath fans my face and I have to remind myself to focus on his words and not his lips. "First, don't go anywhere without me, ever, until I tell you who to trust and who not to. Second, no matter what, don't let any demon lure you into their room. Third, even if you do manage to get in trouble, scream my name as loud as you can. Fourth, don't go anywhere I tell you not to. And fifth," his hand trails down my face and stops at my neck, tilting it aside as his lips hover above my cheek, "Always remember that I love you, don't believe what you hear from others," he presses his lips to my skin and trails them down to my neck.

"Harry," a moan leaves my lips and I don't try to suppress it, loving the way my body reacts to him. His hands skim down to my hips, holding onto my sides and rubbing circles with his thumbs.

"Let no one touch you this way but me, promise me," he bites at my jugular and I moan loud enough to gain attention of a passing demon who recieves a menacing growl from Harry.

"I-I promise," I stutter out and feel him smile against my hot skin.

"Let's go then, I'll show you around."

-

If I say that I am scared, then I would be straight out lying. I am terrified.

The demons I saw, with their elongated teeth, distorted faces, pointed horns, and ghastly tone, it was enough to make me cower back and hide behind Harry for protection.

What pushed me over the edge were the heart wrenching screams of pain. I don't know if that was a demon being tortured or some other creature, but how could my heart not bleed for someone's cry for help? It's in my nature to protect.

The creature was carried out by a demon. Their body was covered in blood and deep cuts.

The demon bowed in front of Harry, keeping his eyes to the ground and muttering a low but audible ' _Master_ '. He had stood up after Harry had acknowledged him with a hum. I can still feel the tremble from how his eyes had skimmed over my body until a black wing had curled around and covered my frame, shielding me from his malicious grin and eyes.

" _Eínai dikós mou. Ton angíxei kai egó tha se skotóso!_ " Harry all but growled at the demon whose eyes widened and he averted his eyes from me, snapping them down to his feet, his hands holding the bloodied body.

" _Me synchoreíte, Kýrios,_ " he muttered and walked away after bowing again.

I didn't understand a word they exchanged but at that time I would have rather preferred to stay aloof than ask anything.

I stand trembling in Harry's arms, trying to even my breathing and stop my cries as he whispers in my ear to try and calm me, rocking me gently and rubbing my back.

We are standing in front of his throne, lava gurgling deep beneath the floor.

" _Agápi mou_ , please don't cry. You are too pure to shed tears over something so vile," his lips press to my forehead, making my cries turn to sniffles.

"W-Why were they being b-beaten?" I hiccup between my words and blush at the fond look on Harry's face.

He brushes his thumb over my cheeks, discarding the remaining wetness as he answers. "He betrayed me and I don't let anyone go without them knowing how cruel I am."

"Y-you give punishments, too?" I ask and the fear that had been diminishing rises again in my throat, making me terrified of him.

"Sometimes," but maybe he notices my panic in the way I am pulling back from him. He is quick to tug me back to his front, our gaze locked. "I would never hurt you again, _agápi mou_ , don't be scared of me."

I cling to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in his neck. I stay wrapped in his embrace for a good five minutes before tilting my face to meet his eyes. They are a warm shade of green, something akin to home and peace clouding his eyes.

I find myself leaning up closer to his face. His eyes are hooded as he watches me and copies my action, only he is leaning down. His breath fans my face and I can already feel a tingle rising at my lips.

His lips are a hair's width apart from mine when the door opens and a high pitched voice speaks, causing Harry to pull away and smile at the intruder.

_"Oh, Harry! There you are, babe."_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Oh Harry! There you are, babe."_

I can't help the scowl that is etched on my forehead as Harry pulls away from me and walks toward the lady.

She is beautiful, sadly I have to admit that. Her long raven locks falling in front of her chest and down to her waist. Unlike other demons, her eyes are a striking red colour. Crimson wings lay elegantly behind her back. Her attire consists of a black dress reaching just above her knees.

The feeling of jealousy bubbles deep in my core as I watch her placing a manicured hand on Harry's cheek and kissing the other one.

Harry seems comfortable with that, at peace with her proximity.

"How was your hunt, Lilith?" His hands are resting at her waist while she plays with his hair.

This is too much for me to witness. He doesn't even acknowledge me. How could I have been so naïve to believe every time he said that he loves me?

"Great. I missed you, though," her lips form a pout and Harry chuckles with a fond look lacing his features.

My eyes prick with tears of anger, jealousy and most of all self pity. I believed him only to witness this.

The gates are open behind me and seeking the opportunity, I flee. I don't care if any other demon finds me, or harms me, or even takes advantage of me being alone. All I care is to get away from the man who has been constantly lying to me.

-

I don't know for how long I have been running, but fortunately no one has found me till now.

Around an hour ago, I guess, I had heard Harry shouting my name, resulting in me dashing in the opposite direction.

I know there is no way I can hide from him, or escape this place. Eventually, I have to go back to him, but I can't, not now at least. Not when my heart feels like it has shattered to a million pieces. He keeps taking away everything from me. I even lost my sense of self-preservation to his empty promises.

"Ah, a pretty little angel!" A voice exclaims behind me in false excitement. "Are you the one everyone's been talking about? Pure and young? And, what's that, you have no wings?" It's a man, his voice carrying fake sympathy. "You can't even protect yourself, a defenceless angel in hell, what a tragedy."

I slowly turn to face him. He has brown hair and a muscular body.

"You can call me Liam, angel," he smirks, unlike Harry's I don't find his attractive, it is laced with malice and ill-intent.

"What do you want?" I am surprised with the way I growl. Maybe it has to do with my anger towards a certain green eyed devil.

"Feisty. You'll be fun," his smirk is still present. "I know you belong to Master and no one else is allowed to touch you... for now. So, I won't even try. My life is too dear to me. All I want to say is, don't be fooled by him. He has had many like you before and you are just the next one in line. He'll say you are special, make you feel that way, and when you fall for him, he'll take you to bed. After that, he'll leave you for others to prey on. Lilith is the only one who is special to him."

He disappears before I can even process what he said.

Realisation hits me again. He is a monster and always will be. He doesn't care for me. It's all just a game to him. A game to see if he can shatter an angel's dignity, and I believe he is winning.

My body is drained of any more fight or running away. Silently, I walk back to his room. I have to give in sooner or later, then why not now.

I find Harry clutching a demon's neck when I walk in.

"Find him. Do whatever but find him!" He growls at the creature who looks shaken to his core.

"Harry," I whisper and his eyes snap to me, full of anger and frustration.

"Get out!" He snaps at the trembling demon who is quick to obey.

I click the door shut behind me. Before I even look up at him, he has the same hand wrapped around my neck.

"Where were you!?" He lashes out and presses me back to the door, making it rattle and dig into my spine.

I don't fight this time, don't tell him to pull away as air slowly leaves my body along with my soul.

"Answer me!" His hand tightens and I feel dizzy, black spots marring my vision. "Fucking tell me what I am asking!" His nail cuts through my skin, my throat bleeding under his touch.

The last thing I see is his look of pure anger before darkness envelops my senses, making me numb.

_Maybe this time death will kiss me._


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up feeling dizzy. My head is throbbing like never before, making me groan in pain and clench my eyes in hopes of somehow making the pain dull. Surprisingly, it works; the pounding lessens and I can hear sounds other than that of blood rushing through my ears. The hushed whispers reach my eardrums but it's hard to figure out what is being talked about. I don't feel like waking up. All I want to do is lie down and hope for my soul to pass to the later world. Maybe there I will be able to finally find peace and solace.

"... I know what I did was inappropriate. You don't need to remind me, Lilith." I hear his hissed whisper, but my body doesn't react to his voice. I am neither terrified not thrilled when I hear him. My instincts tell me to cower back in fear but my body refuses to hold any emotion. It's like a switch has flipped and turned off my emotions. It is better this way. I don't want to feel anymore. I don't want to feel anything towards him, not even anger or resentment, he doesn't deserve it.

My eyes snap forward to his slouched figure sitting on the couch. Lilith stands in front of him, glaring him down. I want to hate her, feel jealous of her for she took his attention when he was going to kiss me. But again, I feel nothing. 

"I need to remind you, Harry. You could have killed him today! You love him and yet you hurt him. Do you know how fucked up that is?" She hisses back and Harry visibly flinches.

I haven't made a noise other than the groan that escaped earlier. Thankfully, they didn't notice it.

Her words would have made my heart race if it wasn't for what happened earlier. Hearing from her that he loves me would have acted as a soothing balm to my stinging heart, but I feel numb. I watch as Harry tugs at the ends of his hair and lets out a low, primitive growl.

"You think I like hurting him? Every fucking time I see him in pain, it kills me. But you know why I do that. If I don't...," he trails off and Lilith approaches him with a solemn look.

"You can't let that curse overtake your actions. You are stronger than that, _Adelfós_!" 

"I am not," he shakes his head and his voice trembles. I wish I could see his face so that I could tell what he is feeling. "I am weak for him. I am weak when it comes to him."

I frown upon his words. _He is weak for me? Why?_

I don't like the way I am overhearing a conversation that, although concerns with me, is not meant for me to hear. I stir and shift, pretending to have just woken up and blink away the mist clouding my eyes. Their whispers cease and their attention turns to me. Lilith walks near the bed I am resting on and stops by the foot of it, meanwhile Harry seems to be frozen to the spot he is sitting on.

"How do you feel?"

I tilt my head and ponder over the question as if it is something too difficult to answer. I shrug and turn my head away from her. The lava wall looks way more interesting at the moment.

What did Harry mean by being weak for me? What did he mean by not being able to help but hurt me? I thought he did that willingly. Does he not take pleasure in hurting me? Am I putting too much thought in his words? All he has done is lie to me, why should I believe him now?

I need time to think, or maybe I need time to understand him. I want to be away from him to clear my head, or maybe I want him around to try and figure him out.

"She asked you something," Harry's voice makes me look back at them. He is sitting beside my feet now, I curl them to my body, not wanting him to touch me. Lilith watches us both for a while as if assessing something.

I stare at him with a blank expression before turning my neck again to look out the glass wall. It is fascinating, the lava, flowing so elegantly behind the glass as if it is luring me to touch it, to feel it burn my skin. I realise, that's what Harry does to me too. Every touch of his burns my skin.

"I'll get you something to eat," Harry speaks after huffing and gets up when I don't reply.

"Don't close up on your emotions. I know that seems as an easy way out but it's not, trust me," Lilith speaks when Harry is out of the door. She sighs and continues after getting no response. "Harry is-- not the same man you used to love. He has changed a lot... he was cursed by one of your brothers after being exiled; he doesn't remember any of the memories you two shared. He doesn't remember how he used to be with you. All he remembers is the way you made him feel- safe and happy. He knows the feeling of love but has forgotten how to show it. That curse was what made him lose his sanity and judgement. It made him the monster he is."

She goes silent after that and her words repeat in my head.

He has forgotten the memories we made. He has forgotten how we used to be. _He has forgotten all of our kisses, all the times we sneaked into the forbidden forest, the nights we spent in each other's arms away from prying eyes, the mischievous glint in his eyes when he would make me flustered in front of father, how we traced each other's body laying under the sheets, how his lips glided along my skin while I tried to level my voice._

I clench my eyes to will away the emotions trying to resurface.

"Every curse can be broken. He should find a way for that instead of trying to kill me at every chance he gets," I grit through my teeth and her eyes widen in shock.

She moves to sit beside me, her body facing mine. "Yes, every curse can be broken. But he can't do this alone. You have to help him, make him remember what he was, _who he was._ "

I fall silent again and she doesn't interrupt while I think.

"Who cursed him?" I ask after a long silence. God has many sons and daughters, me being one of them.

I should have known the answer to my question before even asking it, but I didn't want to believe that someone can fall this low to attain something that wasn't even theirs in the first place.

"The one who wanted you; Zayn."


	9. Chapter 9

The thought of anyone hurting Harry feels like a stab to my conflicted heart. I don't want him to go through any suffering. The curse would have put him under unbearable pain and that makes me soften up against him. But that doesn't mean I am going to forgive him, not soon enough at least.

He hasn't been here all day, leaving after making sure that I ate and helping me with a bath. It has given me some time to think.

I have to support him and make him remember everything. I can't let him forget the times we shared, the memories we made. A sigh leaves my body when I realise it's already nearing midnight. He should have been back by now. I stand up with a little effort and straighten out the sheets before walking to the table by the window.

After drinking some water I turn back just as Harry is walking in through the door. His eyes lock with mine for a few silent moments before he looks away.

"Why are you still up? You should be resting," he says while taking off his chiton and not caring about his nudity.

I blush and clear my throat, "I was thirsty." I try not to look at him even if I have seen him like this a million times before, but that was before, and now it feels like uncharted territory.

He doesn't take notice of my struggle, just nods before going toward the bath and I sigh. He is being difficult, not acknowledging the elephant in the room. I shrug my shoulders and slide under the covers on my side before turning to face the wall. If he thinks he can play it off and all will be fine then he is clueless to my nature.

I feel the mattress dip behind me after a while. His hand snakes up my side before winding around my waist and resting on my stomach. I don't move an inch, even if his touch sends shooting tingles through my body, I ignore them.

He releases a deep breath when I neither pull away or move closer to him.

"You are angry," he states and I want to laugh. I am not angry, I am going berserk right now.

"What gave it away?" I scoff and his body tenses behind me before he places a soft kiss at my shoulder.

"Please don't be." I can hear the vulnerability in his voice but this isn't going to melt me. He has to prove that he will change, not overall but at least with how he treats me.

"I am tired, Harry." Not just physically but mentally, too. I unwind his arm and scoot away from him.

His wing drapes over my body, covering me completely and wrapping me in his warmth and scent.

"Forgive me... please. I am sorry, _agápi mou,_ " he whispers and I find my body betraying me as I turn to move into his open arms, tucking my head under his chin as he holds me close.

He kisses my head, my cheek, my jaw and moves down my neck while whispering his apology.

"I am still angry," I state and he sits up making me straddle his thighs.

"What can I do to make you forgive me? I'll do anything," his voice is sincere and I believe him.

"Be mine again, be my Harry, not this-- this monster. Love me like you used to, show me that you mean what you say," I beg him, cupping his face in my hands and pressing our foreheads together.

"I don't know how to be that. Help me," he whispers the last two words and they break my heart. I hug him tightly and he buries his face in my chest where I can feel his tears. "Make me remember, please. Teach me how to love."

I shush him and kiss his cheek, "You are doing that right now, darling. You love me and that is what's making you want to remember."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he chants in slow whispers against my skin and I know he does. He loves me unconditionally and I have no doubt about that, not anymore. He just needs to learn how to show it.

"I know you do, and with a little more time I'll say those words back," I find myself confessing which surprises not only him but me too. I smile because it's true.

He looks at me with hope and his eyes turn to a beautiful green, showing his love for me, pulling me closer like a moth to a flame. I will burn, but I will burn happily for him.

I stroke his cheek softly and lean close to his face, his hand comes up to rest at the back of my neck as our lips brush.

"I love you," he mouths against my lips before kissing me softly, as if I would break with any more pressure. His other arm tightens around my waist and his wings wrap around us. Our lips move with slow cherishing touches. It's like he is savouring me, wanting and trying to remember this feeling.

He pulls back and gazes in my eyes before his lips are back on mine, with more force this time. His tongue swipes against my lips and I grant him the access he desires. It leaves me panting and wanting for more. My body is starved for him and just a taste is as if someone is teasing me.

He moves so that I am lying down on the mattress. His lips glide down to my neck, biting and marking me up.

"Mine," he breathes against the bruise and kisses it, making me gasp. His eyes connect with mine, questioning.

I shake my head, "I am not yours, Harry, not yet." His gaze lowers but I catch a glimpse of self-loathing in them. I cup his cheek and make him look at me. "I said not yet, that doesn't mean never."

A small smile breaks at his lips. "Soon?"

"Soon."


	10. Chapter 10

I wander through the dark, dim lit halls. They don't scare me as much as they used to. Over days I have become well acquainted to things that go around here. It's odd to be fine with living among demons and imps. Although, it doesn't bother me. It has been made clear to them that I am not to be harmed in any way and it's quite relaxing to finally be out of that chamber and roam about without fearing assault or facing Harry's wrath.

I grin in mischief when I reach the main hall of Hell. No one is around or inside and I slip quietly through the doors. It's the first time I have been here alone. Leave it to Harry to think that I would be scared of this place. Of course it's no fun or safe but it's also not enough to scare me.

Hot, molten lava flows down the sides and makes up the walls of the hall. There is a narrow pathway from the door to the wide stage in front, on either side remain deep pits of hell gurgling out shrieks and screams of those who have been subjected to a death through dark fire.

On the stage sits a single, majestic chair, resembling power and oozing evil; skulls adorning it's back, inverted crucifixes hanging down from either armrest.

_What would father think of Hell?_

I crouch down to touch the crucifix but immediately pull my hand away when it burns my finger.

"What are you doing here?"

I stand and turn on an impulse to find Harry standing right in front of me. His eyes lower to my chest where I cradle my burnt finger.

Without a word he takes my wrist and brings my finger to his lips, kissing it lightly. It does soothe the sting away. He lowers my hand and places his own on my waist to pull me closer.

"Now, that wouldn't have happened if you would have listened to me," he raises his eyebrow in challenge.

I don't reply, instead I press my cheek to his chest and nuzzle there.

He sighs and kisses my hair. "Why do you disobey me, angel?"

"Because it gives me utter joy to see that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That someone can actually defy you without fearing death."

His laugh makes me smile and look up at him. He leans down to press his lips against mine, making me shiver in his arms.

We break apart when the doors open. I wonder how did I not hear them when Harry had entered.

"Master, _oi archángeloi kíryxan pólemo_ ," the demon speaks and his eyes snap to me for a second before lowering down.

Harry grunts and I feel the vibrations of his chest under my palm. With a nod he dismisses the demon.

"What was that about?" I ask him.

"Nothing you should be worried about, my angel," he caresses my cheek tenderly and kisses the other, "Can I expect you to obey me and be inside our room for the rest of the day?"

"I might surprise you by obeying for once."

With a kiss to my forehead he flies straight out of the large doors.

I sigh deeply. I wanted to be with him for the rest of the day. It's unbelievable how much I want him to be around after knowing why he is the way he is. Or maybe because now we understand each other better.

True to my word, I spend the rest of the day in our room as Harry expected me to. Our room. It feels good to say that.

Lilith keeps me company and tells me of the time she spent on Earth. I am surprised when she tells me that she had seen me once on Earth.

"Harry used to make my ears bleed by bragging about your beauty and innocence, saying that he had never seen a creature more beautiful. Of course, he didn't remember anything from when he was in heaven, so he had followed you and kept a watch over you when you were on Earth. I believe you were watching over an orphanage at that time."

"He followed me?" I ask in surprise.

"Ah. That he did because I was fucking pissed to watch him beat himself over not remembering you. Although, I was even more pissed when he returned and talked about you all the day," she chuckles lightly. "I remember being jealous when I had set my eyes upon you. You were more than Harry let on. You were beautiful, truly enchanting, mesmerisingeven , but I also saw the look that matched Harry's; heartbroken and sad. So I pushed and pushed Harry to go and get you back."

"But he didn't," I say rather than asking.

She nods. "He was afraid of what you would think of him. That you won't love him."

There's a pang in my chest. "And I did just that. I told him I didn't love him. I lied and broke the sacred vow."

"He doesn't blame you, you know." She pauses before asking, "You love him, Louis?"

"I do, so much," I chuckle and feel my eyes water slightly.

"Tell him. Don't you think he deserves your love?"

I meet her eyes and give a weak nod.

-

My fingers work over loosening the knots of my Chiton to take it off for a bath before going to bed.

Throughout the rest of the evening I pondered over what Lilith said. I do know that Harry deserves my love, he deserves more than that. He has shown me that he cares and has deep affection toward me, not just in words but in actions too. He has slowly been going back to the way he used to be.

 _I love him_. I love him more than words can let on and denying it only hurts me.

A sigh leaves my lips as I lower down into the warm water, the scents poured in it are heavenly and relaxing.

I swish around the little petals as I think of how to tell him. It's unnerving to even think how effortlessly I had confessed my love to him once. Now it feels like a vital decision. A decision which would carry out the fate of our relationship.

"Stop thinking out loud."

I gasp and bring my knees to my chest in a defensive state but relax again upon realising who the intruder is. He laughs loudly while I resign to pout.

"Not funny," I mumble and splash water at him as he approaches. A blush creeps up my chest and onto my cheeks as I watch him undress, piece after piece of his clothing falling down.

He climbs down the steps of the bath and lowers himself behind me, circling his arms around me and pulling me flush against his chest. His wings dip inside the large bath and he envelopes me under one.

"What gave you the impression that I would let you join in for a bath?" I manage to speak as his lips trail soft kisses along the side of my neck.

"Maybe how you watched me undress, or it might even be how you aren't pushing me away," he speaks between his kisses, voice octaves deeper.

"Maybe," I breathe out and moan when he suckles at my earlobe.

I turn in his lap effortlessly even with the heavy weight of his wings. Picking up the cloth and soap I wait for his permission. He relaxes back and I wash him slowly, kissing whenever and wherever I can, before he returns the favour and cleanses me.

-

Lying in his arms under the cool sheets I decide to tell him sooner than he would expect. I trace the frown between his brows and watch as it relaxes, his arm tightens around me, so I lay my head back at his chest and drift off as well.


	11. Chapter 11

I am aware of the blush that marks my cheeks and has me buzzing with what's to come next. I am also completely aware as to when and how this began. My traitor of a body could not have stayed without surrendering to the basic instincts.

Waking up had been quite natural and comforting with Harry's arms around my body, his chest pressed to my back and his face buried against my neck. What had been unnatural was the feel of a certain hardness pressing itself to my behind.

I shift to try and move away from Harry but only succeed in getting a rough groan out of him as he pulls me close to him again. I don't know what I think as I roll my hips and press my behind to the bulge poking me but the reaction I get stirs something deep inside me.

His mouth parts against my neck and his warm breath causes a shiver down my spine.

I grind my behind slowly, feeling the bulge grow more prominent and my own arousal seeps through my core.

His arm tighten around my waist and makes me immobile, my breath hitches when his lips press beneath my ear, biting down gently in what has to be a warning.

"Don't start something you have no intention to finish, dear angel," Harry's deep voice rumbles in my ear and makes an embarrassing whimper escape my lips. His voice does nothing to lessen my growing arousal.

His teeth scrape against my throat before they bite into my skin slowly.

"I very well intent to finish what I have started," I speak with no less confidence and take advantage of his hand relaxing to push my arse completely against him, making him groan and curse.

He turns me on my back with fluid motion and hovers above me, a carnal look in his beautiful green eyes, "You do not want this, my angel, not right now."

"Who are you to say what and when I want something?" His lips curl in a snarl at being challenged and it gives me an unknown thrill. I grasp fistful of his hair and roll my hips up against his. "I want you, _kýrios_."

His eyes darken at that.

"Where did you-?"

"I've been talking to Lilith," I shrug with a smirk, "Might have picked up on a few words."

His lips are on mine in a show of passion and dominance, our tongues dance together to their own melody while he grinds against me, pining my arms above my head with a single hand.

"Sure you want to call me that?"

"Does it bother you, _kýrios_?" I ask in a breathy voice as he opts for abusing my neck. The growl I receive aids my arousal and forces a whine out of me.

He frees my hands and picks me up without breaking a sweat to adjust me astride his lap. I brace myself at the sudden movement by clutching his broad shoulders. 

My length is aligned with his, our torsos flush and heated. I do not break the eye contact when he swivels his hips but I fail to hide the response it gets out of me, causing me to moan and dig my nails into his skin, "Harry..."

"Hush now, my love," he whispers and grips our lengths in his oil-slicked hand, moving it with slow languid strokes. His pulls me closer and I drop my head to his shoulder, looking down at his hand moving between our bodies, tugging our cocks. 

I start sucking a bruise at his neck and watch as he throws his head back but his hand never wavers. Licking a broad stripe from his collarbone to his ear, I suckle lightly beneath it.

My ministrations halt when his hand travels south of my back and he gropes a handful of my arse. A broken moan leaves my mouth when he circles my rim and teases it all the while moving and twisting his wrist at the front.

As his finger breaches my rim, my eyes screw shut at the sensation. "Harry, please," I plead for who knows what and he moves his finger inside me as I succumb to its pleasure, _"...kýrios, I-ugh."_

"Come for me, my angel, come with me," he commands and my traitor of a body again obeys. I pulse in his hands and writhe as I hold onto him, barely registering that he came along me, our juices mixed and drying over our torsos.

My whole body tingles and heart threatens to beat out of my chest. I can feel the frantic up and down of Harry's chest under my palm as well.

I shift to look up at him and smile at the emotion playing in his eyes; a mixture of confusion and love. I sit up on my knees and stroke his cheek while skimming my fingers through his hair.

"Something bothering you?" I ask him softly, watching as his breathing slows when I continue playing with his hair.

He caresses my thighs and feebly shakes his head, "No, please keep doing that."

I chuckle and lower my head to kiss his forehead. An embarrassing squeak leaves my lips when he pulls me to his chest and claims my lips in a slow kiss.

His smile is warm and gentle, so much like my Harry and not what the circumstances have made him. I kiss the corner of his mouth and giggle when he chases my lips.

I press my forehead to his and whisper lowly, _"I love you."_

His body tenses for a second before it goes pliant, his chest flutters under my palm, his hands pause for a beat before continuing their course up and down my waist and his lips part in a short gasp before merging together in a shy smile.

He closes his eyes and his face finds home in my neck, nuzzling at my collar bone and mouthing at my skin.

_"Se agapó ángelé mou."_

A known warmth spreads through my body and I finally feel at home.


	12. Chapter 12

Something is not right. Definitely not.

I haven't experienced such pain in my entire life, other than when I lost my wings. My shoulder blades hurt, but it is not a constant ache. They would throb in a dull ache throughout the day but whenever I am anywhere near Harry, the pain amplifies and it feels as though someone is splitting my skin open with glass.

I am laying in a separate chamber. I want to be near Harry but I can't. I have already fainted twice from the excruciating pain and now Harry won't come anywhere near me, not until he finds a solution.

Lilith keeps me company. She sits with me for hours, walks with me through the halls and prevents me from going running back to Harry, despite that being the only thing I want to do.

We haven't talked properly ever since I confessed to him that I love him. He is avoiding being near me and it hurts too much. Even though I know he is doing this for me, I can't help but feel empty without him.

I bury my face into the pillow as a sob threatens to escape my throat.

The glow of my hallow has lessened, my skin looks pale. I also happen to know what these signs mean and it terrifies me.

How could I have forgotten? How could have Harry not known?

Being in the presence of demons for so long weakens an Angel, and I was with their ruler, the darkest presence.

I can't die now. No. Not when everything is finally looking good. Not when I have accepted this place as my home. Not when Harry is finally mine.

"Stop thinking too hard," Lilith speaks at some point when she notices my panicked state. But how can I stop thinking about it? I can't be separated from Harry again. This time being forever. We were supposed to be happy after confessing our love, not face this sudden change.

I look up from where I had my face buried in the pillow and see the concern flash in her eyes. My skin looks pale and deadly, I know that and my emotions don't make it any better.

"I don't want to be away from him, please let me see him," I beg her and I am on the verge of breaking down. Not having seen Harry in last two days is taking a toll on me, I am so used to being around him even when I am doing nothing.

"It's for your own good, Louis, being close to him will hurt more and..." she doesn't finish her sentence but we both know what she was going to say.

The tears finally spill, "I don't care if I die! I just want him, he--he'll make the pain stop. He will fix it, I know, I just know it, please." In my subconscious I know I am making no sense, but none of this seems to make sense anymore.

"There is a way, Lou, but my brother won't do that, he will refuse to do it."

"What is it?"

She hesitates for awhile but eventually gives in, "If Harry turns you into one of us, not a demon but akin to that. You will be able to survive here."

Her words leave me in a confused state. I would no longer be an angel, I would no longer be Harry's angel, but I already feel at home here. Most of them don't mind my presence. There's another problem though, even if I agree to it, Harry will never agree and I know that. He will state reasons as to why he doesn't want to tarnish someone so pure, and above all, if he doesn't do it then no one else can.

"He'll never agree," I sulk and wince when another sting shoots through my back.

"I can change his mind. He already knows that it is the only way to keep you here and I am pretty sure he wouldn't want to let you go back to heaven."

"That wouldn't happen. He will rather make me leave than turn me into your like." I don't say that with malice, not anymore at least. I have grown to learn that even evil has a tendency to show their good sides once in awhile.

"Just eay yes and I promise I'll convince him," she says with determination, "He could try and stay away from you, but for how long? This is already breaking him, making him feel like last time; helpless and torn."

The mental image of a troubled Harry worrying over me makes me clench my eyes shut to prevent further tears. "Do anything," I finally say, "I just want to be near him, I want him here holding me, please, Lilith."

I watch her fly out of the chamber, hoping that in a few days I will be back in my lover's arms. But I am unaware of the torturing and excruciating pain that awaits me.


	13. Chapter 13

The concept of time is lost on me. All I feel is pure agony, every muscle in my body aching with an excruciating pain. My vocal chords are damaged from my screams. My limbs are bound and leave me immobile. I am tired and in great pain, my soul feels like it has been crushed over and over again.

And then... then I feel nothing.

It is a complete void, no voices, no emotions, no touch, no sensation, nothing.

I wake up with a start, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. It must have been a nightmare because as I examine my limbs, there is no mark to claim I was bound.

Surprisingly, I feel stronger than I ever have, a little strange as well.

I strain myself to think why I feel different and that's when the memories came rushing back.

Harry had agreed to turn me after Lilith's reasoning. He had strode in with purpose, masking every emotion but I could tell he was heartbroken upon the knowledge that I was getting hurt in his vicinity. I was strapped to a wall to begin my reincarnation. Harry had used a knife to slice his wrist open and made me lick the black liquid oozing out, he had proceeded to use the same knife to slice in different patterns on my skin, my soul burning with each nip of the blade.

Then came the voices, the haunting chants of the devil devouring my mind, making me weaker and weaker with each sound until I couldn't resist him overtaking my senses. He drove the dagger straight through my heart.

That is the last thing I remember.

There is a movement beside me, causing me to tense as a figure approaches the bed I am laying on.

"Rise."

My body moves on its own accord and I find myself standing in front of Harry, his eyes glowing in a golden shade, his hand holding a black staff with a crystal ball atop it.

His hand rests on my chest as he starts another incantation. His eyes turn black and a dark aura surrounds us. It enters inside me through my chest and I feel it seeping into my veins, making me fall forward with a piercing scream.

A loud thunder shakes the ground beneath us. The sky roars and I feel my connection with heaven weakening with each passing moment. It hangs by a mere thread when I get a vision of an impending war. When the last thread snaps, I crumble to the ground in exhaustion.

-

The next time I wake up, I am more aware of my surroundings and less delusional. Even with my eyes closed, I know Harry is staring at me, I feel his gaze follow every rise and fall of my chest.

Try as I might, I can't bring myself to open my eyes, a heaviness trying to pull me back into slumber. But I want to see him, want to feel him.

"Sleep now, angel," he murmurs, barely audible, but my body obeys, letting the curtain of darkness fall over me again.

-

A finger is tracing the skin above my sternum, travelling up and down absentmindedly.

He is laying beside me, his body heat seeping into my skin. This feels good, natural. He is here and I am not hurting, his presence feels like a big relief, a warm supper at a cold night.

I turn toward him, his hand halting in the process before curling around my waist as he pulls me closer.

"Ready to wake up, angel?" He whispers in my ear, an underlying mirth in his tone. I must have given some sort of reply as I hear him laugh lightly. His lips press to my forehead, "My angel, I miss your eyes."

I hum and tilt my face up, nuzzling at his cheek and finally opening my eyes. It takes a moment for my vision to adjust, but what I see is breathtaking. Harry's smile is warm and kind, his eyes a beautiful, deep forest pulling me in, his hair falling seamlessly by his shoulder.

"Not an angel anymore," I challenge him, aware that it would anger him but still wanting to make it clear.

His grip on my back hardens, nails pricking the surface. " _My angel_ ," he grits out, "Always."

I cup his face in my hands and press our foreheads together, "You, too."

"No."

"My sweet angel," I call him.

"Don't," he sounds pained.

"You are," I insist, "My kind and sweet angel. My misunderstood love. My Harry."

"Lou..." he closes the small gap and kisses me softly. "Your Harry?" His voice is uncertain and my heart flutters as I understand the meaning of it.

"Yes," I whisper, rejoicing in the smile that breaks at his lips.

Upon our eventful reunion I had been convinced that I had lost any trace of the angel I had fallen in love with, but as the weeks had passed, I started seeing the glimpses of him behind those black eyes. And now, now I have him back. He may still not remember much of our past, but he knows what love is, knows how to show it.

He is mine, and I am his.

He shifts me on my back and pulls himself on top, his wings obscuring our surroundings and engulfing me within him.

"You are beautiful," he tells me, "I thought I would hate myself for marring you with such evil, but angel, even with a broken hallow you still have the purest heart. For only you could forgive the devil."

"Harry, you are not the devil, not to me," I assure him, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, "You are my lover, you are my everything. I would kill for you."

His eyes darken, falling to my lips for a brief moment. "You'd commit a sin so vile? Shed blood with your hands?"

"Only for you."

His lips fall on mine, claiming them with an urgency while my hands tangle into his hair, pulling him closer than possible.

"My angel," he whispers, nibbling at my lip, "Come, I have a gift for you."

Confused, I allow him to help me stand, my body protesting and the bed calling me back.

"It won't take long," he assures, "It'll even help you regain strength."

I let his arms guide me in front of the mirror. I notice the small changes, whilst my hallow had stopped glowing a long time ago, now it was broken and crooked, confirming my status here. My skin appears pale, but still not as much as Harry's. My eyes though, they are the same, not a blanket of darkness but the same blue they had always been.

Harry's hands travel down my shoulders to my back. I watch his reflection as his eyes turn golden and he murmurs something under his breath. I feel warmth seep into me, my whole being rejuvenating as his powers travel through every inch of it. My eyes flutter close and I feel myself getting stronger with each passing moment.

Even after his hands leave my body, I feel his touch against my skin, a foreign yet agonisingly familiar sensation accompanying it.

"I have taken a lot from you," his guilt ridden voice speaks against my ear, "This is the least I could do to show how apologetic I am." His lips meet my bare shoulder, a small kiss delivering his apology.

I open my eyes to search for meaning behind his words when I see them. They are beautiful, reaching down to my shins and have a shade as dark as night with aqueous blue littering the edges.

_He gave me my wings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated. Fear not, I have ot abandoned this story. I will obviously try to update regularly.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know in the comments. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading.  
> Do not translate, copy and/or publish elsewhere.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
